Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have characteristics of small volume, low power consumption and non-radiation, thus become the dominant products in the flat display market. The product performance, yield and price of TFT-LCD products are determined by the array substrate and the manufacturing process thereof. Therefore, researches in the filed have been focused on how to further improve the performance of liquid crystal display.